Short Bughead stories
by Trashy Mick Trasherson
Summary: Bughead one shots. Reviews and ideas greatly appreciated!
1. Betty’s Flu

**Betty's Flu**

Betty grunted in pain as she heaved into the toilet. She heard a slight knock at her bathroom door. "Betts?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Juggy" she sobbed. She had come down with the sniffles the week prior. Jughead came over earlier to make sure she was ok. When he found her in the bathroom puking her guts out, he knew it was something more.

A few minutes had passed and her puking spell was over. Jughead had gotten a wet cloth to wipe Betty's face off. After she was cleaned up he gently guided her to her room.

"Here, lay down." He said pulling the bed covers up to her waist. "Thanks Jug." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Jughead sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend, who now had tears falling freely down her face. And cupped her cheek, wiping them away.

As he did this he noticed Betty had a fever, she was burning up. "Get some rest. I'll be right back." He walked into her bathroom, and emerged with a damp cloth. Cold from the water he ran it under. Betty laid there, watching as Jug walked over to her.

He placed the cool cloth on her forehead, trying to bring down her fever. "I'm going to get a thermometer from downstairs. If you need me, call for me, ok?" Betty looked at her boyfriend, thankful he was here. She nodded, and he walked down the stairs.

He easily found the thermometer and headed back up.

Betty suddenly got a major headache. It was so bad she screamed out in pain. Jughead quickly sprinted up the stairs, coming to her aid. He ran into the room, setting the thermometer down, and quickly got her a glass of water.

Her headache had calmed slightly. And Jug had helped her sit up and drink her water. They were now laying in bed together, Betty was wrapped in the comforting arms of her knight in shining armor. He was studding her face as she dosed off to sleep. Her beautiful eyes were filled with pain, her stomach was fighting itself, and her head hurt like crazy. He was sure she had the flu. But he didn't care if he were to catch it from her, he just wanted to help his Betty.

Soon she was fully asleep. And Jug, being the non selfish boyfriend that he is, stayed there, wrapping her in his embrace. He felt bad for her, she had been through so much already, he didn't want her to hurt anymore.

After a couple hours Betty woke up. She felt a little better, seeing Jug next to her when she awoke. She saw the thermometer on her desk, and took her temperature. It came back normal. When she sat back down, she sat in her bed next to Jug, who had been awake the hole time.

"Thank you." She wispered against his shoulder. "You didn't have to do this but you did anyway." Jughead looked down at Betty. "It's my job to love and care for you, Betty. I'm just happy I was here when I was." He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." Betty smiled at his words. "I love you too, Juggy."

She looked up at him, and they kissed. He could brighten up her darkest days, and this showed it.

For the rest of the day they just cuddled in bed, making sure to keep an eye of Betty's temperature. He was the best medicine for her. And her, his.

**BUGHEAD ONE SHOT. Didn't know how to end it off but... I think it's sweet. Hope you think it is too.**

**Thx.**


	2. Hold Me

**Hold Me**

**AN; A more in depth version of the scene in 3x20 when Jughead is comforting Betty after her encounter with her dad.**

I knock on a door, the door that led to my makeshift room all those months ago. After a minute of no reply I knock again. I can here scared breathing from behind it.

"Betty? It's Jug." Just then her scared figure runs out of the closet. I encompass her sobbing form in my arms. "Did you see him, did you see him?" She repeats in a choked sob. "Who?" I ask "The Gargoyle King?" She shakes her head, still sobbing. "No, the Black Hood! The Black Hood is back Jug!" She sobbs into my arm.

"Shhh, shhh Betty. It's ok, you're ok. What happened?" I ask, hoping not to spark more pain. "The.. the Black Hood chased me. My dad, he tried to kill me Jug." She says with sheer terror in her voice.

I gently guide her to the principals' office. Quickly grabbing a blanket from the supply closet she was hiding in. I keep my arm around her shoulder the whole way to the front office. I open the door and bring her to a chair, a chair pushed up to a small wooden table. I pull the chair out, allowing Betty to sit down.

I hug her and wrap the thin brown blanket around her shoulders. "Shh, shhh." I tell her in a soft voice. "You're ok Betty. You're safe here with me." I take my phone out of my pocket. "I'm gonna call my dad, ok." I feel her nod against my chest.

"Dad?!" I here him coff in the background. "Yea boy?" I take a deep breath before telling him. "The Black Hood's alive." He starts to cut me off but I continue talking. "He chased Betty around the school. You need to come here, now." I say in a hurried voice. He takes a minute to respond. "Ok, ok I'll be there in a second."

I shut off the phone and turn back to Betty. She's calmed down slightly. Her sobs shifting to cries. I crouch back down and let her lean on me. I rub circles on her back, trying to calm her more.

After fifteen minutes of doing this, I hear a knock at the door. Not knowing if it's the Black Hood or not, I jump up, making sure Betty's behind me. I feel her squeeze my hand as the door opens. I sigh once I see my dad, not the Black Hood. I go behind Betty so she can speak with him.

I wrap my arms around Betty's shoulders, making sure she feels my touch. The door closes behind my dad. "It was a setup Jug." Betty spoked so softly she was barely heard. "The gospel that we found, the proclamation. Was all to get me alone, with my dad again."

"I can't believe none of us saw that coming, the return of the Black Hood. Now we have two serial killers running around." I say astonished. "Possibly working together." The blond girl in front of me responds. Then my dad breaks the cold truth. "And both of them outsmarting us."

I lean down, arms wrapped around her, and nestle my face into her light blond hair. After a few minutes of standing like this, I can feel her start to calm back down. "I guess we should be going then, right?" I ask, and get a nod in return. I help her stand up, keeping the blanket around her.

Once we got to the police car I looked at Betty. "Hey, I know you've been staying at Veronica's. But I feel as if it would be best if you stay with me, at least for tonight." I see true vulnerability in her eyes. She exhales, nodding "Please?"

Betty rested her head on Jug the whole way home. Hand encompassed in his.

**_AN; _Hope you like it!**

**Thx.**


	3. Betty Nightmare

**Betty Nightmare**

_"We can work it back." _

_"You mean you hope you can." Archie said with resentful eyes._

_"No, we can. And we will_._" she said as she sobbed into her sleeve._

She sprung up. A sense of fear pulling her under as her eyes dart around the room. Finally they settle on her sleeping boyfriend laying calmly next to her. She felt a small sense relief.

She tried doing breathing exercises to calm her mind enough to go back to sleep without waking Jughead. After 15 minutes of failing she just sat and stared at the bathroom door. How did her life get to this, she thought. Couch surfing, having no real home to go to. Her mom had sold the house to the Joneses. At least Jug made sure to keep her old room exactly the same. And whenever she stayed over, got to sleep with him in her old bed.

The tears she had been fighting back finally let loose as she relived her dream. Her telling Archie she needed to break up with Jug in order to protect him. And asking him to do it for her. She buried her head in her hands as sobs racked her body.

He woke up to a faint cry. Looking around trying to find where it was coming from, he saw Betty sitting up next to him. "Betts?" He asked in a hazed, yet concerned voice. Betty tried to swipe her tears away quickly. "Yea Jug?" She asked as she turned to him. He could see her red puffy eyes, she really had been crying.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He asked sitting up, rubbing his hand gently over her back. "Oh. Nothing I'm fine." She commented, plastering a fake smile on her face. One look from him and she knew she had been caught. "Ok." She sighed. "It was a nightmare. The memory of me asking Archie if he would break up with you for me... it just kept playing in my head." She said sobbing, falling into Jughead's embrace.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok. It's ok Betts." He said pulling her down to lay on his chest. "You're fine. It's ok. I'm ok." He reassured her, rubbing a comforting hand up her spine. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck. Still unable to control her cries.

"Betty. Hey Betts look at me." She lifted her gaze up to his. Tears still falling freely down her face. He lifted the hand wrapped around her shoulder up to her cheeks, wiping them away. "I don't blame you or hold any grudge against you for what you had to do. Ok?" When she responded with more tears and a limp nod he continued wrapping her in his embrace. Whispering affirmations of his love to her.

When she stopped crying she looked at him. Concern laced his eyes. She lent in and kissed him. The soft skin of her lips brushing against his. And they pulled away with a smile.

"I love you Juggie."

"I love you too Betts."

**_AN; _Hey guys sry I haven't updated in a while. I started 7th grade August 13th and I'm already behind in a few classes... yea idk how that happened :) But either way I was able to put out this chapter for you all. Thx. **


End file.
